The Legend of Obsessions
by otakumudkip98
Summary: Just how obsessed are you with The Legend of Zelda? This is not a story, simply one-shots/lists that are here to make you laugh and agree to. Rated T just in case. May or may not be continued. First on the list of a series of obsessive fanfictions.


The Legend of Obsessions

Otaku: Hello fellow patrons of FanFiction! This is my first game related story and I hope you all like it! This is the start of a new series of stories I'm writing. Rather than having them all together I'm making them separate so that each fandom/series I'm planning on writing about can only be found by their fan base! (Unless of course you happen to find it by looking at my different stories of course) The stories don't have a plot, since they mainly show how obsessed or how much of a love you have towards the particular fandom. Some might be one-shots while others will have more than one chapter! But before going on to the disclaimer and the list, I want to give credit to Alice Harkey for giving me the idea to start this line of stories. She originally did one with Fairy Tail related reasons so I had an overload of thoughts with my other fandoms that I know WAY TOO MUCH about. And FanFiction is the perfect place for venting those thoughts! Thank you for letting me use the idea Alice-chan!

Disclaimer: Otakumudkip98 does not own The Legend of Zelda or any of Nintendo's franchises, the only thing she does is enjoy putting Ganon in his place and protecting Hyrule from evil. Some on the list I found through random places of the interwebs so any that belong to anyone in here I also do not own them. This list is only for the enjoyment of the readers.

* * *

You know you're obsessed with The Legend of Zelda when…..#'s 1-25

1. You want the title to be changed to The Legend of Link since not only does he have the most screen time and has the hardest position in the series, no offense to the princess, but Link could beat her if she ever ended up evil or was never an ally.

2. Whenever you see a family crest you think 'it's not as awesome as the Royal Family's'.

3. After you finish playing all the existing Zelda games you search through the vast parts of the internet to see when or if another game is coming out, and if you find one you're sure to have the system the game's for. If not, you head to the nearest video game store.

4. Whenever someone talks about someone being creepy or abnormal, you but in just to say "Are they as weird as a 35 year old man who makes maps for a living and thinks he's a fairy?"

5. Continuing with #4 you would also say "Or as weird as a transvestite that has creepy white emo hair, wears pants with openings that are shaped like diamonds, and lashes his tongue out when you first meet him?"

6. When you have a friend (who is a girl) that's been a tomboy for as long as you can remember, starts wearing very girly clothes, you go up and confront her by saying, "Don't worry, we all have a bit of Tetra in all of us."

7. When you hear something mentioned about the world ending the first thing you do is run outside to see where the moon is in the sky, and how far away it is from the Earth.

8. When you see commercials for lame children's toys, you can't help but wonder why they haven't invented a spinner for kids. (even though you'd still buy it)

9. When it's windy outside, you think that the Gale Boomerang is being used.

10. When you see someone that's lost, you go up and say, "Don't worry, I've gotten lost in the Lost Woods PLENTY of times before. Just find a short fat guy in green and ask him for a map. That is, if you have rupees on you."

11. All dresses that are red, green, or blue are all tunics to you.

12. When it comes to things that are a pain in the ass for you, you reassure yourself by thinking '_ok surely this isn't as horrible as Koloktos_

13. When you are comparing characters from different series, the first thing that comes to your mind is that Dark Link and Nekozawa from Ouran Highschool Host Club are both probably afraid of flashlights.

14. You call every Siberian husky you see "Link." if said dog responds, ask for the whereabouts of Midna.

15. When you stare out a window, if anybody asks, tell them "I'm sure the man out there is trying to get the Triforce!"

16. You draw the symbol of the Triforce on your hand, trying to pass yourself of as Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf.

17. Every time you mow the lawn, you keep a close eye out for any Rupees.

18. When you are playing any of the games and are fighting a boss, anyone who tries to mess you up or even dare touch you would get a slap/punch to the face.

19. You know the phrase: "Well excuuuse me princess!" (AN: YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!)

20. You cried at the end of Twilight Princess. Or Ocarina of Time. Or at the end of any Zelda game.

21. You have been any of the characters from the series at least once for Halloween.

22. You correct people every time somebody calls Link/Zelda elves because they are technically being racist.

23. We you finally obtain a blue ocarina, you swear that you hear "BA DADA DAAAA!" in the background.

24. Your parents don't threaten to ground you, they threaten to take away your Legend of Zelda games.

25. You are happy/disappointed that the Master Sword is number seven on the list of the top fifteen legendary and fictional swords.

* * *

Otaku: Hurray! One down! Ok if this gets to the point where enough of you people want it to be longer, or if I gain more ideas in which I make another chapter, than I shall. Until then, farewell!


End file.
